Intento fallido
by Chiru Less
Summary: Okumura Koushuu sabía que lo que intentaba no era fácil, pero aún así decidió arriesgarse. Luego de comprobar que sus pretensiones eran prácticamente imposibles, se percató finalmente de por qué allí en Seidou todo parecía el doble de complicado. Aún así, no iba a perder.


_**Daiya no Ace ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son obra de **__**Yuji Terajima. Solo escribo por diversión.**_

— Ve.

— No puedo.

— Sí puedes. Vamos.

Okumura giró el cuello bruscamente hacia Haruichi, quien lo había empujado sutilmente por la espalda obligándolo a dar un paso hacia delante. Pese a que su avance no había sido demasiado evidente y no se había acercado al objetivo inicial, fue suficiente para que sus nervios ya de por sí alterados estallaran del todo; apretó los labios en una fina línea y sus manos comenzaron a sudar de manera incontrolable, pese a que en su rostro seguía figurando aquella mirada inmutable que lo caracterizaba.

Miró hacia delante, luego ladeó el rostro hacia el chico de segundo año; éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza e instarlo a que avanzara pese a que Okumura se sentía petrificado y clavado en el suelo de aquella habitación.

— Koushuu…¿se puede saber qué haces?

— No sé.

Seto Takuma también se hallaba en ese reducido reducto, casi a su lado; había mirado alternativamente a Haruichi, luego hacia delante y finalmente a Okumura, confuso por el nerviosismo que él sí podía notar en el catcher.

— Da un paso y luego otro. Y así.

— No es tan fácil.

— Sí lo es.

Takuma farfullaba casi en un idioma ininteligible por lo bajo que pronunciaba las palabras, pese a que sabía que nadie más lo oía. Delante de él, frente al pequeño televisor dentro de la habitación, se desarrollaba una especie de batalla campal que, entre gritos y golpes, solapaban cualquier tipo de sonido extra y de atención hacia los demás "invitados" dentro del cuarto.

Esa tarde el entrenamiento había sido más liviano, al menos para los de primer año. Pese a que a los miembros de segundo y tercer año les había tocado sobrellevar la peor parte, aún tenían energías para ocuparse en actividades recreativas como aquella. Kuramochi parecía haber retado a Sawamura a alguna especie de torneo de videojuegos y ambos lo habían llevado a otro nivel, por supuesto.

A Okumura aquello no le sorprendía, para nada. La gente de años superiores manejaba una intensidad que él no había querido ni podido entender hasta ese momento, manteniéndose lo más alejado posible.

Sin embargo, desde que había ingresado al primer equipo, algo en su mentalidad había comenzado a cambiar. Había logrado vislumbrar las energías, expectativas y alegría del equipo en su conjunto y, pese a no querer admitirlo en un principio, se había contagiado. _Un poco._

Y el deseo de integrarse más había surgido una mañana durante el desayuno.

Por supuesto, la cuestión no había sido para nada sencilla. La única persona con la que solía interactuar abiertamente había sido siempre Seto, quien no parecía tener los problemas de socialización que él padecía. Tampoco es que hubiese sido del todo sincero con su compañero, porque no le había comentado de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Porque, en su fuero interno, se dijo que aquello era un capricho. Nada más. Una vez que lograra poder incorporarse a las filas, podía quedarse o retirarse una vez más, saciada su curiosidad.

Por lo que en su mente había trazado sus posibilidades y había llegado a la conclusión de que la persona con la que más le interesaba tener un trato más cercano y que casualmente parecía la más fácil con la cual llevarlo a cabo, era Sawamura. El pitcher de segundo año había empezado en malos términos su relación con Okumura, pero podía afirmar que una vez que habían comenzado a jugar juntos, la cosa había cambiado. Al menos para él. Su opinión con respecto al mayor había mejorado enormemente en un par de meses, y hasta incluso había llegado a creer que podían ser algo más que pitcher y catcher dentro del campo de juego.

Sin embargo, una cosa era pensarlo y decirlo, y una muy diferente hacerlo. Ya iban al menos tres o cuatro intentos frustrados del catcher de primer año para acercarse a Sawamura y entablar algún tema de conversación que no involucrara directamente al béisbol, pero no había habido caso. El pitcher _siempre _estaba rodeado de gente y se le hacía imposible disimular, por lo que había tenido que recurrir a la acción agresiva de pedir consejo a un senpai.

Y Haruichi Kominato había sido la opción más cercana y razonable.

Para su absoluta suerte, el mayor no lo había juzgado ni se había burlado de él al momento de preguntarle si podía participar de alguna actividad grupal que ellos habituaran a realizar, cuidándose de no exponerse directamente. Kominato simplemente le había dicho que se acercara, al menos para _tantear el terreno_, aquella tarde a la habitación de Sawamura. _Justo de Sawamura._

Y ahí estaba, parado como un tonto sin poder entablar siquiera una conversación que no sonara agresiva ni forzada. Kuramochi y Sawamura no se habían percatado de su presencia, por lo que creía era un buen momento para dar marcha atrás y…

Un empujón mucho más violento sobrevino desde atrás; la mano que lo había empujado lo había literalmente propulsado hacia delante y no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que había trastabillado y caído entre los dos jugadores.

Desenchufando el equipo de videojuegos en el proceso.

Ahora sí habían notado su presencia allí.

— Pero qué...¡¿Okumura?! ¡Qué rayos haces aquí y qué haces con nuestra partida!

— F-Fue sin querer, y-yo…

Kuramochi parecía a punto de acribillarlo con la mirada; se incorporó rápidamente y estaba a punto de golpearlo como hacía habitualmente con Sawamura, pero éste gritó de repente, sobresaltando al muchacho de tercero y desviando su atención temporalmente.

— ¡Miyuki-senpai, al fin has decidido participar!

— Para nada. _Sólo pasaba por aquí._

Okumura ni siquiera quería darse la vuelta, sintiendo como rápidamente los colores se le subían al rostro y el odio enajenaba su mente. Sabía perfectamente que no había sido Haruichi quien lo había propulsado hacia delante con semejante fuerza, pero jamás pensó en _aquel _sujeto despreciable.

_¿Es que acaso Miyuki Kazuya no podía dejarlo en paz ni siquiera cuando no estaban en un entrenamiento o en su propio cuarto? ¿Tantos deseos de arruinarlo tenía?_

Kuramochi dijo algo más que no alcanzó a entender pero que sonaba a insulto mientras Sawamura abandonaba el joistick en el suelo, pasando a un lado de Okumura que a duras penas pudo incorporarse sin encarar a nadie producto de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

— Eijun-kun…

Kominato hizo un intento vano de llamar la atención de Sawamura; éste ya se hallaba sosteniendo la eterna discusión que Okumura oía casi a diario con Miyuki acerca de a _cuál de los dos_ iba a ayudar a entrenar aquella noche. Finalmente, Okumura encaró la escena que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas, aún aturdido.

— Está bien, ya basta. Yo te ayudaré, _si tanto me insistes_.

— ¿Mmh?¿Okumura, acaso estás gruñendo? Hahaha, ¡lo estás haciendo!

Bien, Sawamura al fin lo había detectado, y no en buenos términos. El catcher de primer año era incapaz de contener la furia que bullía en su interior, consciente de que aquello había sido _adrede_.

— Eijun-kun, ya cállate.

— ¿Harucchi?¿Qué sucede?

El aludido no se molestó en contestar mientras Okumura desviaba la mirada hacia él. En los ojos de Haruichi se veía reflejado un sentimiento parecido a la pena, algo que Okumura no podía tolerar.

— Eres de lo peor.

Los presentes se limitaron a observar a Okumura, sorprendidos. Seto intentó posar una mano en su hombro en un intento por brindarle calma, pero éste lo rechazó de un manotazo, saliendo de la habitación. Ninguno de ellos parecía saber a quién iba dirigido el insulto, salvo el mismo aludido.

— Hoy, no. Ni nunca.

Okumura volteó sólo un segundo al oír aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su peor enemigo; las había dicho mientras fingía ignorar a Sawamura en el exacto momento en el que Okumura había pasado al lado de Miyuki.

Frunciendo el ceño, se percató que nadie más lo había oído, y que Sawamura había comenzado otra vez algún tipo de discusión con el actual capitán del equipo, palabras que realmente no quería oír.

Ahora entendía por qué las cosas podían ser tan _difíciles _en Seidou.


End file.
